


The Horrors of Cinemas

by DivisionSymbols



Series: The Adventures of Human Nightmare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nightmare, This is really fucking stupid, welcome to today's episode of I really like nonbinary Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivisionSymbols/pseuds/DivisionSymbols
Summary: In which Nightmare sees something they absolutely didn't want to see.
Series: The Adventures of Human Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Horrors of Cinemas

Nightmare wasn't a fan of cinemas. They didn't understand why anyone would want to pack themselves in a room with dozens of other people like a can of sardines just to watch something they could just wait a few months to enjoy from the comforts of their home. Alas, here they were, unhappily sitting in the back row of a cinema, impatiently waiting for the movie to start so they could hurry up and be done with it. It wasn't by choice that they came here; their brother had purchased a ticket for the movie ahead of time with the intentions of going himself, but, unfortunately, something came up and he was unable to go. None of his friends were free at the time of the movie, so he couldn't just give them his ticket. None except for Nightmare, that is.

God, Nightmare wished they'd just lied and said they were busy. They wiggled around in the very uncomfortable seat, attempting to get at least somewhat comfortable. It didn't work. With a resigned sigh, they slumped down and fished their phone from their pocket. They opened Tumblr and began idly scrolling, trying to pass the time. What movie were they here to see again? They couldn't remember.

It was another five or so minutes before the lights dimmed and the movie started. Nightmare pocketed their phone and leaned back, sighing softly and bracing for whatever they were about to witness. What started playing was some low budget horror movie. The gore affects were severely lacking and the acting was awkward and the lines spoken alternately too rushed and too slow. The plot was about as basic as they come and the characters couldn't get any more cliché if they'd tried. The villain looked like some Creepypasta reject and ambled slowly after the fleeing group of teenagers and somehow managed to pick them off one by one without even trying.

A glint of red in the faint light caught Nightmare's attention. They shifted their gaze and found that the source was the person sitting a couple rows in front of them and slightly to the right. They had pulled something out of their jacket- a closer inspection revealed it to be an apple. No- Nightmare squinted. A _tomato_. _Who the hell brings a_ tomato _of all things into a cinema?_ They thought. Was this person going to throw it at the screen? Or maybe they were going to chuck it at people and start a fight? Well, that would certainly be more entertaining than _this_ -

Nightmare choked on air when the stranger _took a bite out of the tomato as if it were an apple_. Their brain absolutely stopped working. What. The. Fuck. They watched in horror as the man took yet another bite out of the tomato, juice dribbling down their chin. They recovered their wits and quickly pulled their phone out of their pocket, opening their contacts and sending Dream a frantic text.

**Dream please come help me this man just pulled out a tomato and started eating it like a fucking apple**

There was a long pause in which the man continued eating their tomato before Dream responded.

**lmao** **no**

**Dream please help me I'm scared**

**what happened to you not being scared of anything?**

**I have one fear**

They glanced up. Thankfully, the stranger seemed to have finished their tomato. It was over, then-

The stranger pulled out another tomato and took a bite out of it.

**DREAM THEY HAVE ANOTHER TOMATO**

**WHY THE FUCK DO THEY HAVE ANOTHER TOMATO**

**WHO SMUGGLES SEVERAL TOMATOES INTO THE CINEMA**

**lmao have fun**

**DREAM I AM LITERALLY BEGGING YOU TO COME SAVE ME**

**whoops what's that I think I hear the professor calling me gotta go love you bye!**

**DREAM**

Nightmare sank in their seat, nervously eyeing the tomato-consuming stranger. _That_ was far more terrifying than anything this shitty horror movie could offer.

As soon as the credits began to roll, Nightmare sprang up from their seat and briskly left the cinema.

They were _never_ going back to the cinema.


End file.
